Love and Pain
by KaitieMarieSmileyLee
Summary: Summary: Bella and Jasper Dated Before, but then they broke up because of something Jasper did, and regrets. Can they become friends? Can they become more again? Or will someone take her from him? Read and review. Better than the summery!
1. Chapter 1

Love and Pain.

Twilight Rated T.

Bella/Jasper. OOC. AH

Summary: Bella and Jasper Dated Before, but then they broke up because of something Jasper did, and regrets. Can they become friends? Can they become more again? Or will someone take her from him? Read and review. Better than the summery!

EPOLUGE: Bella sat quietly in her homeroom class, early Friday morning. She finished all her homework the day before, so now she sat doodling in her note book. She had her IPod in, listening to a new Breathe Carolina song.

Something hit her in the back of her head. She glanced around to see who threw it and saw the gorgeous but incredibly shy Jasper Hale smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at him and picked up the note, unfolding it wearily.

Ask to go to the library, then wait at your locker—Jasper.

She nodded, knowing he would see, and went up to the teacher.

"May I go to the library? I have a history paper due on Tuesday and they have the final book I need." The teacher nodded not really paying any attention to the girl, handing her the pass and going back to his sports magazine.

Sighing she walked out of the class room, and went to her locker, # 281. While she was waiting she started getting her stuff she needed for her next class. A few minutes later she heard a throat clear and Jasper say, "Hi, Bella."

"Hello Jasper." She asked, a little annoyed he pulled her away from her doodles.

"Want to hang out later?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. I missed you too." And with that she walked away.

A/N okay guyyys theres more to come. I almost got the first chapter completely written so….REVEIW?


	2. Fights

Love and Pain.

Twilight Rated T.

Bella/Jasper. OOC. AH

Summary: Bella and Jasper Dated Before, but then they broke up because of something Jasper did, and regrets. Can they become friends? Can they become more again? Or will someone take her from him? Read and review. Better than the summery!

Chapter 1: Can I Be Your Lab Partner?

Jasper POV.

Bella. Her name was always on my mind. Her face is forever burned into my memories. Nobody besides that delicate beauty has ever left a hole in my heart this big before. Every day without her I feel my heart shatter, and I just want her. I want my Bella back. It's not the same without her.

But after everything that I did to her, the way I just left her when she needed me most, makes me wonder, will we ever be able to go back to being friends? Will we be able to be lovers? I hope so. I missed her so much. I'm barely living without her, becoming a shell because the old Jasper has died along with the heart of my true love. I never believed in 'soul mates' until I met Bella, and fell in love with her.

We were sitting in Mr. Banner's homeroom not doing any home work. Jessica Stanly and Tanya Virideli were practically fucking each other to receive attention from James and Lauraent. My adopted siblings Alice and Edward were sucking each other's face and Emmett and Rosalie were in their own world. Carlisle and Esme adopted all of us kids, because they couldn't have children of their own. Emmett and Edward were siblings. Rosalie and I were siblings, and Alice was Rosalie and I's cousin.

I took out a sheet of my binder paper and wrote a note on it, and then threw it at Bella. I cringed because it hit her harder than I thought, but quickly smirked when she looked at me. She rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up the note, and started reading it. She nodded and I knew she was going to do it. Maybe she wanted to talk to me. Or maybe she wanted to kick me in the balls again. I waited about three or four minutes after Bella left and asked to go to the restroom. Of course I was granted permission.

When I strolled up to her locker she was digging through it and getting the things she'd need for first period. I cleared my throat and said, "Hey, Bella."

"Jasper." She replied curtly.

"I've missed you." I sincerely said. She scoffed and muttered,

"Bullshit."

"Please, let me prove it to you. I really and honestly do miss you. It's not the same without you." I pleaded.

"How?" She asked.

"Let's hang out later."

She sat there for a few minutes, contemplating, and then she finally nodded, "I'd like that. And I've missed you too." And before I could comment she turned on her heel and walked to first period. That girl was just too damn sexy.

I waited a few minutes then walked on to first period, which I had with Bella. Just like I had second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh.

"Hey, where'd you disappear to?" Rosalie asked, walking up beside me.

"Huh? Oh Bella and I were talking." Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Why? She's a fake whore."

"And you're a fucking bitch." I walked away as my sister screeched in outrage, before she went to find Emmett. Sighing I continued to walk, and entered my first period English, class with Ms. Pope.

"Okay class, quiet down now, and quiet down please, yes thank you. Today you will be getting your partners for the Romeo and Juliet scene, which you will perform in front of the class next Tuesday. Bella Swan, you are paired with…Jacob Black. Jasper Hale, you are paired with….Rachel Black." After those two sentences I quit listening. Damn it! I wanted to be Bella's partner. She gets the school's man whore, and I'm stuck with his loser little sister. What if Bella starts to like him and I lose her to him. What if they date and then he uses her…or worse she falls for him and then he leaves her. If he hurts her I swear I will find the bitch and kill him.

When the bell finally rang, he went up to Bella and started flirting with her. Disgusted I walked right past them and out the door to second period. _Second period will be better, second period will be better, second period will be better_ I chanted in my head.

~::::::~:::::::~:::::~:::::::~:::::::~::::::~::::~:::~:::::~:::::~::::::~::::::~::::::~::::::::~:::::::::~::::::::::::~::::::::::::

I had been drifting through the day, lost inside my own head and suddenly it was lunch time. I left my seat and walked to the cafeteria, and sat in my families' usual table. Everybody crowded in and sat by doing their own business and I sat watching the people enter the cafeateria. I noticed Bella walked in, not with anybody, and trying to keep to herself. She walked up to the lunch counter and was getting her food, when I got up to make my way over to her. Only Jacob Black beat me there, and he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him. She jumped and shrieked, and tried to get away, but he grabbed her tighter.

"Jacob, let me go." She said quietly.

"Oh no baby, I want to hold you in my arms forever." He said, really close to her ear. She shivered but it didn't look like it was out of pleasure and tried to get away from him again.

"Let go your hurting me!" She exclaimed but he still didn't let go. I walked over to them and wacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey! What the hell!" he called out, turning around to see me standing there. He was about 6'6 and I was only 5'8, so he was quite a bit taller than me. But I still held my ground. He loomed but I wasn't afraid because out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward, and Emmett walking over behind me.

"What the fuck Hale? Why did you hit me?"

"She said let go." I snarled at him. He chuckled and asked, "And if I don't…what are you going to do?" then he put his meaty hand on my shoulder. I'll admit he had a heavy hand.

"Whoa dude, I strongly suggest you take your hand off of him." Edward said authoritivly.

"Or what are you going to do about…President Cullen?" Jacob taunted.

"This!" Emmett yelled before punching him in the face. Jacob dropped his hand, dropped Bella, and fell to the ground covering his broken nose. I jumped up and caught Bella before she hit the ground and she wrapped her arms around me.

She was silent, watching, waiting. Emmett and Edward came over to see if she was doing okay.

"I'm fine, thank you so much guys." She sighed. Then she hugged Emmett, (who was the older brother she never had) and kissed Edwards cheek, then she walked away with her food and out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"He's possessive dude. You know that"

"Yeah but she isn't…his….i mean she's his partner in English but they aren't dating or anything."

"Wait…why do you care so much?" Edward questioned.

"I-i-I don't know what you're talking about…." I said nervously.

"JASPER AND BELLA SITTING IN A TREE!" Emmett roared out. I slapped my hand to my face and sighed. OhMyGod what have I done now?


	3. Why Did It Have To Be Her?

Love and Pain.

Twilight Rated T.

Bella/Jasper. OOC. AH

Summary: Bella and Jasper Dated Before, but then they broke up because of something Jasper did, and regrets. Can they become friends? Can they become more again? Or will someone take her from him? Read and review. Better than the summery!

Chapter 2: Why Does It Have To Be Her? 

"_Bella and Jasper sitting in a tree…" Emmett roared. I slapped my hand to my forehead and wondered what I did now._

"Emmett shut up!" I hissed as Bella walked out the cafeteria doors of Forks High. Luckily she didn't hear him, or id is humilified.

"Calm down Jazzy, she didn't hear me." Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked away, just as Rosalie walked up. She sighed and huffed and grabbed Emmett and they walked out of the cafeteria. Alice walked in and Edward kissed her. Sighing I got up from the table I was sitting at and went to my sixth period class. I sat in my seat, waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally did I watched closely for her to come into class, but she never did.

Half way through the class period, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I slyly took it out and saw I got a text from Bella.

Jasper, I need you to come to the parking lot. Get Emmett and Edward. Hurry

XoXo Bella.

I forwarded the text to Emmett and Edward and got out of class. They met me at my closet and we all booked it to the parking lot. When we got there we saw Bella and some other guys behind her and Jacob on the parking lot ground, unconscious.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asked breaking the silence. Ten heads turned towards us but only Bella spoke, "Don't freak out, guys this is my gang. I was sitting out here, waiting for Rocco to come get me, when Jacob came and he tried to rape me. So I kicked his ass."

Edward, Emmett, and my mouths dropped to the ground.

"You? Kicked his ass?" Edward asked.

"Yes." She said slowly nodding her head. I shook my head…"But in the cafeteria…" I asked

"I can't act big and tough at school, people will start rumors, and my reputation will go out the window. Ha that's funny. I have no reputation thanks to your," She pointed at Emmett, "girlfriend."

"Yeah…about that I'm sorry. But you're in a gang?"

"No Emmett, I'm in a support group. They're like a gang but not. No Edward I've never killed anyone. No jasper I never will."

We all let out the breath we were holding. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

"Shit, guys get outta here. I'll see you later." Bella hissed at them. Then she did something completely UN expected, she kissed me. Alice gasped and smiled, and Rosalie let out a scream.

"You Bitch!" She yelled in Bella's face before stomping around everybody over to the jeep. Bella looked up at me and blushed before running away.

"Bella! Wait!" I called but she was already on her bike and speeding away. I walked back to the jeep to hear the end of Rosalie's ranting, "I hate that stupid bitch! I can't believe she did that!"

Everybody else just kept silent on the car ride home. Once we got there I was out of the car and on my way to my bed room. I stalked up the stairs and slammed my door shut. I set my stuff on the ground and plugged my iPod in. Then I took out my laptop and checked my Facebook. 1 new notification. I clicked on it and it was a comment on a picture of Bella and me kissing.

"Jasper. I remember when we took this. When we were so in love. I want to make things right. Call me sometime." And it was from Bella.

I commented back, "Meet me at the park. 30 minutes." Then I went and got changed. I put on some black and white skinny jeans and a white Bring Me the Horizon shirt and my all black vans. Then I grabbed my car keys and my phone.

I ran out to my Escalade and started it up. I drove down town and then parked at the school across the street. There she was sitting on a swing all by herself.

"Bella." I breathed her name out.

"Jasper!" She cried, jumping up and running to me. She through her arms around my neck and squeezed me towards her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her close to me. I breathed in her strawberry scent and smiled. I pulled back and noticed she was wearing a small dress thing, which was pink with roses all over it and some black ankle boots. Her hair was flowing and wavy down her back and she had some dark eyeliner on. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"I missed you." I said.

She nodded and looked down at her feet.

"Hey, look at me. Don't ever hide your beautiful face from me." I whispered, lifting her face up to look at me. She blinked a few times and I noticed there were tears in her eyes. I took her hand and led her to the swings. Then I sat down and pulled her on top of me. She wrapped her legs around me and held on to my neck. I kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and then finally her lips.

"I…." She started before we heard, "Bella! What have you been up to?" she jumped and looked scared. "Fuck" she whispered. I looked into her fear stricken eyes as she climbed up off me and turned around to great this stranger.

"Awe, you've been a naughty girl Bella. You know what that means…" He growled out.

"No, please, you promised Alex."

"Everybody breaks promises…you should know that." He laughed.

Then he walked up to her and grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground. She cried out as she landed and I stood up but she shook her head.

"Please no more." She begged. He just laughed and took out a gun. I screamed out just as she did and he shot her. Then he dropped the gun and ran. She lay there not moving, to still, to quiet.

"Oh my god! Bella. Bella please, please baby wake up!" I cried out running over to her. I dropped to the ground by her and started crying. I examined her a little bit and notice he got her in the chest and in the stomach. I shakily called nine one-one and they were sending an ambulance immediately.

"Please Bella, be okay, okay baby. I love you." I cried. She just lay there, not moving and barely breathing. I heard the sirens and I just sat there, holding her hand, tears falling silently. Carlisle and Esme arrived soon after the ambulance and they immediately hugged me to them. I just stood there, a statue. I couldn't move, couldn't blink, I was barely breathing.

"Oh my baby, Jasper she will be okay I promise. Your father is going to ride in the ambulance and work on her. He will be her doctor okay son. She will be fine." I just nodded. She picked me up and walked with me to the car. She sat me in the back seat where Alice was sitting and Alice wrapped me in her arms. I sobbed into Alice's shoulder and she rubbed my back and told me everything would be okay. I somehow didn't believe them.

I didn't sleep at all that night. I lay awake staring at the ceiling waiting, wondering if she would be alright. When I finally did drift off, I had nightmares. The scene of her falling to the ground, and her just lying there, not moving were making me wake up screaming. At about 3:30 A.M. Carlisle finally came home. I heard the door open and close, and I bolted from my room. I ran down the stairs and almost ran into him on the bottom flight. His face looked grim and worried, and he seemed exhausted.

"Please." I begged. He nodded and I let out the breathe I was holding. Then I just sat down where I was and waited for him to start explaining.

"Bella won't be leaving the hospital anytime soon. She has a damaged kidney and some internal bleeding and her lung is partially deflated." He said sadly. I just leaned my head back and thanked God she was going to live.

"Do you know who her parents are?" He asked me suddenly.

"Um, what?"

"We called and they never answered. We left them voicemails when we first got in the ambulance but nobody answered." He explained.

"I'll go see her tomorrow, and if she's awake I'll try and find out." I told him. He nodded then pointed to my bed room. I walked up stairs and climbed into my bed. I rolled over and started crying silently, looking out the window at the moon.

How come this happened to her? To someone so sweet. Why would anybody want to hurt her? It just wasn't fair. She didn't deserve it at all. How could someone be so cruel to someone so amazing?

A/N : OKAY I know that it seems like I'm going to fast with them, getting back together and everything but don't worry I have a plan that adds tons of romance, drama and fighting and everything else everybody likes to read! So please keep reading and review!


End file.
